


Best Friends

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Yamaguchi, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Tanaka gives Yamaguchi the freakie deakies, Trans Male Character, Trans Noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The volleyball team meets Tsukishima's best friend. Also-Asahi helps his boyfriend with a problem on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Viria’s Fem!Yamaguchi and after screaming and rolling on the floor for about an hour because of how beautiful she was I got INSPIRED and needed to write Tsukishima/Fem!Yamaguchi. Tsukki calls Yamaguchi ‘Guchi’ because reasons don’t judge me. Also Trans Boy Nishinoya is everything
> 
> my first work for this fandom

It was raining hard outside, but that did not stop the Karasuno team from having their morning practice, it didn’t matter that some of them were slowed down from their wet commute to school, as soon as four players were on the court (Daichi, Suga, Kageyama, and Tanaka), they practiced receiving for a while until other members started trailing in, most of them soaking wet even though they had only made a quick run from the club room to the gym. It appeared Ennoshita was the only one with enough brains to bring his umbrella with him on the walk to and from. Daichi yelled at them all for not wiping their feet before coming in and making the gym floor wet while Suga handed out towels with a sweet smile.

 

Asahi's hair had somehow came down and was clinging to his face when he entered the gym, when Noya saw this he grabbed his boyfriend by his wrist and made him sit on the floor, he grabbed a towel from Suga and threw it over the brunet’s head and dried his hair until it was dry and little puffy. He then combed it threw with his fingers the best he could and tied it back in his usual bun. Asahi got up and was about to thank him when he noticed something. Noya was wearing a white shirt-and it was pretty wet.

“Noya,” he said as gently as he could, turning his back on the rest of the gym in hopes of no one hearing him. “You um…you can see your binder threw your shirt.”

 

Noya went a little still and looked down at his chest, and sure enough he also saw the black out line of his binder. Why had no one told him before? He threw his arms over his chest and looked around a little self-consciously. He knew he really shouldn’t have been-it wasn’t a secret but still…he didn’t want people to be able to see it. Asahi hated the look on Noya’s face-the one that said he was uncomfortable in his own skin. He hated it when Noya felt like that. He took off his sweater and handed it to the small second year.

 

“Here,” he said. Noya looked up at him, and his face broke into a small smile.

 

“Thanks, Asahi-san.”

 

Asahi blushed a little and kissed his forehead. “It’s no problem.”

 

Noya tugged the sweatshirt on. It stopped somewhere over his knees and was several sixes to big, but he was smiling nonetheless. He rolled up the sleeves so his hands weren’t covered and zipped it up most of the way so it wouldn’t hang and get in his way, hopefully. Noya jumped up and kissed his boyfriend the best he could on the lips without making him bend over. “Love you,” he said, and then ran off to help Suga mop up the mud that had gathered on the floor by the entrance everyone had bene using.

 

Ten minutes into practice after everyone was finally there (Hinata was the last one to arrive) after several people falling, Tanaka slipping and crashing into a wall, and plenty screaming fits from Daichi, the gym door opened and a girl appeared there. As expected the whole team stopped like none of them had never seen a girl before. She was average height, freckles danced across both of her tan cheeks and dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail that was a little messy, a few locks of hair on the top of her head stood nearly straight up, not even brought down by the heavy rain. She was wearing the school’s girls uniform but had a boy’s uniform jacket thrown across her shoulders, shielding her own jacket. The girl’s brown eyes widened when she noticed the silence in answer of her presence.

 

“Sorry for the intrusion,” she said immediately, cheeks flushing instantly.

 

“What can we do for you?” Suga asked, sighing at Tanaka’s bug eyed expression.

 

The girl smiled a little nervously. “Can I see Tsukki for a minute?” Suga gave them a girl a confused look, but before he or any of the others could tell her there was no Tsukki here, Tsukishima was leaving his place on the court and making his way across the gym.

 

“’Guchi, what are you doing here?”

 

‘Guchi’ blushed slightly. “Sorry, Tsukki.” She said quickly, she took the boys coat off her shoulders and held it out. “It’s just that you forgot your jacket, and I thought you’d need it.”

 

He looked her over for a moment, and the rest of them team held their breath, half of them expecting him to make a mean comment like he always did to them. “It’s fine.” Tsukishima said instead, taking the jacket from her long, thin hands.

 

Suddenly, Tanaka appeared between them, his eyes eating the girl in. “What’s your name?” he asked excitedly, Kiyoko sent the girl a pitying look from the other side of the court, she herself knew the sheer exhaustion of dealing with Tanaka.

 

Tsukishima gave his senior a dark look. “This is why I didn’t want you around, Yamaguchi” he said, like he was making a point in an argument they had had before. “This guys a pervert.”

 

The girl took a step back from Tanaka in favor of standing a bit closer to Tsukishima.

 

“Pervert!” Tanaka repeated sounding almost hurt by the word. “I am not, I just love the ladies!” he wiggled his eyebrows a little.

 

Yamaguchi blanched and grimaced all at once. “I see what you mean, Tsukki.”

 

“Hey!” Tanaka protested as Suga came over and helpfully dragged him away.

 

Tsukki turned back to Yamaguchi just as the girl started going through her bag. “Oh, I forgot to give this too you!” she took out a purple wrapped bento. “I made this for you; it’s all your favorites.”

 

By then everyone else, even Daichi and Suga, had clustered together and were as close as they dared to be, listening in carefully to what they were saying and what they were doing. And it was because of this close proximity they nearly all had heart failures due to shock when Tsukishima smiled. Not a cocky smile, not a _wow you’re stupid and fun to make fun of_ smile, not a smirk. No a _smile_ , like he was happy. Since when was Tsukishima happy? It was there for a moment before his usual stoic expression came back into place, but it was still there, even just for a moment.

 

“Thanks.” He said, accepting it.

 

Yamaguchi smiled warmly. “No problem Tsukki! I’ll see you in class, okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Yamaguchi hugged Tsukki’s arm, gave them all a shy smile and a wave and ventured out into the rain once again.

 

There was a long silence that was broken by Hinata nearly jumping on Tsukishima’s back and exclaiming, “Who was that Tsukishima? Your girlfriend?” He did not say it teasingly or meanly-he was honestly curious.

 

Tsukishima pushed the redhead away from him. “No.”

 

“She’s pretty.” Hinata continued, tapping his chin.Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched in irritation but he ignored the spiker in favor of taking back his place on the court.

 

Asahi looked back at Noya, who was looking at the door where the girl had disappeared threw with a thoughtful expression.

 

“Asahi,” he said, still not looking at him in favor of the door.

 

“What is it?” Asahi wondered.

 

“I think that girl is love with Tsukishima.” His face scrunched up slightly. “And I think he’s in love with her too.”

 

“Well, their best friends,” Asahi said, giving Noya the tenderest look anyone had ever seen. “Sometimes those things happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope i wrote everyone in character, especially in Tsuskishima. I still wanted him to be himself but it also wanted him to be a little softer with Yamaguchi in this story to show that when he's with Yamaguchi theres a whole other side to him the others dont ever see
> 
> if i made any mistakes or wrote anything offensive or triggering pls let me know and I will try to fix it!


End file.
